


Bride of Lex

by dogpoet



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-30
Updated: 2004-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpoet/pseuds/dogpoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dr. Luthor invented Lex, he forgot one thing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bride of Lex

In Edinburgh, the mansion had overlooked the city from its precarious perch on a dark and craggy mountain.

There were no mountains in Kansas. But there were hills. Dr. Luthor chose the most prominent of them as the site for the reconstruction, then set about excavating the surrounding area in order to transform the hill into a mountain.

It took five years. Five years of planning, threatening, and browbeating, but finally the mansion was complete. It sat on a barren, rocky mass, looming above the surrounding plain.

Dr. Luthor quickly set up his laboratory and began his life's work. He intended to prove to the world that life could be brought forth from nothing more than the elements. He had purchased many alabaster statues, which he hoped to animate with the force of life. If only a coincidence of energy and matter would bring about the realization of his dream.

It was late on All Hallow's Eve when Dr. Luthor felt he was getting close. Outside the ancient panes of glass and the silent stones of the mansion, lightning split the heavens and thunder coursed across the plains. Soon rain billowed in sheets, and wind slammed branches and debris against the walls. Even the solid mansion quaked under the assault of the storm.

All of a sudden, the window of Dr. Luthor's laboratory smashed to pieces as wind howled through the cavernous interior. Dr. Luthor glanced up from his work just in time to witness a frightening phenomenon: lightning, as if possessed of will and direction, zig-zagged in through the paneless window and struck the alabaster form on the dissecting table.

The beaker Dr. Luthor was holding fell to the stone floor with a crash! Dr. Luthor watched in wonder as his would-be creation glowed with a strange light. The form slowly began to sit up. After a moment, the pale creature turned toward Dr. Luthor moaning in a most frightful fashion!

"At last, I have done it!" Dr. Luthor cried, his mane of hair flaring in the static created by the electricity in the room.

He strode quickly toward his creation, the form of a young man.

The pale figure moaned again, this time with more intensity.

"Speak! Speak!" Dr. Luthor commanded.

The ghostly lips opened, but nothing recognizable issued forth.

"I am your father. And you are my creation!" Dr. Luthor held his hands to the heavens as if he could channel the power seated thereabove.

Deliberately, as if waking from a deep sleep, the creature stood, naked and alive, moving with purpose toward Dr. Luthor.

"Your name is Alexander! And you will make me a famous man!" Dr. Luthor grinned, his teeth glowing in the darkness.

The creature continued to approach him, limbs stiff, steps heavy, arms outstretched.

As his creation grew nearer, Dr. Luthor felt an inkling of fear. He had created life, but not morals. He had created will, but not judgment. Who knew what the creature might attempt -- or worse, what it might accomplish. Dr. Luthor backed away, trying to keep his voice level and soothing.

"Tell me, tell me my son, what can I do for you? Are you hungry?"

Dr. Luthor backed toward the door. The creature followed him. Nervously, Dr. Luthor made his way down the dark corridors, his footsteps echoing on the stone floors. It was a great distance but at last he reached the larder. Fumbling for the first edibles he could reach, he produced a jar of caviar. He opened it quickly, and handed it to the beast he had made out of marble.

_Alexander_ (for that was the creature's name) sniffed at the delicacy, then cast it aside with a loud clatter. The moan became a snarl, a growl, a demand.

"Perhaps you are thirsty," Dr. Luthor said, holding forth a bottle of wine.

This, too, was thrown to the floor where the glass shattered and the wine spread across the floor like blood.

With menace in his heart, the creature loomed above Dr. Luthor, then pinned him to the wall.

"Speak! Tell me what it is you desire, and I will get it for you," Dr. Luthor pleaded.

The creature only wailed. It was a dark, harrowing sound.

Desperate, Dr. Luthor did what his father and his father before him had done: he bluffed.

"Come with me. We must go outside to find it. I know what you want!"

As if it understood, the creature backed away and let Dr. Luthor lead him once again down the ill-attended hallways and out to the deserted foyer where no festive person had ever set foot.

Dr. Luthor opened the grand door, which had been hewn from an ancient oak. The creature gazed out into the blustery night and stepped outside, unafraid. Dr. Luthor quickly slammed the door shut and slid the bolt home. He hoped that the creature's strength was no more than that of a human.

The instant the door was closed, the creature became possessed of a terrible voice, and a fury that threatened to blast the door down. Dr. Luthor fled to the basement and listened to the distant din. After several hours, the noise subsided, and Dr. Luthor sank to an exhausted heap on the floor.

The next day, the maid brought news that a strange, naked man had wreaked havoc upon the town, destroying fences and gardens, and frightening women and children. Several men had attempted to bring the creature down, but he appeared to be immune to their weapons.

I must do something, Dr. Luthor thought as he paced his laboratory. His determination sprang not from conscience, but from fear. He knew the creature would be back. And when he came, he would likely stop at nothing to get what he wanted. Therefore, Dr. Luthor reasoned, I must give him what he wants. But what is it?

As Dr. Luthor paced, he thought back to his initial plans for his experiment. When choosing objects he wished to bring to life, he had considered creating a companion, a woman with whom he might spend his life. His early years had been cursed with bad luck in romantic affairs. He had frightened some women and repelled others. The one woman he had truly loved had scorned him. But Dr. Luthor had grown used to solitude and no longer desired a female presence. What he truly wanted was a son, one to whom he could pass on his greatness, and his wealth. For if he died a single man, all of his riches would be collected by the government and allocated to build schools and hospitals, hardly a noble purpose.

Thus it was that Dr. Luthor had brought to life not a woman, but a young man. Thinking on his early years, Dr. Luthor realized that this young man must want a mate. That horrible keening was loneliness. Dr. Luthor was not so insensitive that he was incapable of recognizing the emotion when it confronted him. Therefore, he set about choosing the most beautiful alabaster figure he could find.

The storm had passed, but Dr. Luthor knew that a powerful enough burst of electricity could recreate the conditions that had brought his first subject to life. It was but the work of a few hours to set up the experiment. Dr. Luthor completed his preparations in the nick of time. The demon was just then roaring and raging at the door.

Dr. Luthor flipped the switch. The voltage singed his mane and his beard and shook him down to his bones. But when the air cleared, he saw that his experiment had worked. The beautiful woman was no longer stone, but flesh. She sat up in a daze and gazed at him adoringly.

"Come," Dr. Luthor said, taking her hand. "I have a present for you."

The woman followed him, naked and docile. Dr. Luthor found himself tempted by her voluminous breasts and the swell of her hips and buttocks. But the repeated slamming against the door strengthened his resolve. The noise was terrible! The woman appeared frightened, but Dr. Luthor held her fast as he opened the door and let his creation inside.

In the twenty-four hours since his "birth," Alexander had taken on a most human appearance. Still pale, but so lifelike that one would never guess his origins. Oddly, he remained as hairless as the statue that had given him form.

The woman shrieked as Alexander lunged toward her not with passion but with an explosion of fury.

Dr. Luthor ran for his life with the creature close on his heels. The woman lay forgotten, fallen to the floor. In a panic, Dr. Luthor headed for his laboratory. His only hope was to attempt to take the creature's life, just as he had given it.

When they reached the laboratory, Dr. Luthor stumbled on the many lifeless forms of statues he had imported as possible candidates for animation. There were many beautiful bodies there, many possible temperaments. The second subject had been evidence that not all whom Dr. Luthor brought to life would have the violent temper of his "son."

Lying among the stone limbs and sculpted faces, Dr. Luthor was paralyzed with fright. His creation towered above him, breathing rapidly, flushed, and filled with an inexpressible emotion. Dr. Luthor was shocked when instead of attacking him, the creature suddenly knelt and caressed one of the statues on the floor.

Propping himself on his elbows, Dr. Luthor watched as Alexander touched the shape of a young man carved of stone. The form was that of a Greek hero, muscular and sensual. Dr. Luthor had almost chosen him as the first subject but had refrained, reasoning that no one would ever believe it was his son. But he saw now what his mistake had been. Silently, he got to his feet. He could feel the eyes of the creature upon him.

"Don't worry, Alexander. I know now. I really do know what you want."

Dr. Luthor retrieved the apparatus and prepared for another surge of electricity. Throughout the process, the creature waited patiently, as if he understood what was taking place.

Scarcely an hour later, the third subject sat up slowly, waking from his slumber. He was truly beautiful, Dr. Luthor thought. A fine specimen. Already he seemed to be taking on the characteristics of a real man. There was a blush on his lips, and his hair fell in darkening waves against his head.

Alexander watched silently, entranced.

"What would you like to name your bride, Alexander?"

Alexander turned to him, eyes wide, unable to express his inner longing.

"He bears some resemblance to the Greek hero, Heracles," Dr. Luthor opined.

"Cl--" Alexander began.

"Yes," Dr. Luthor reassured. "And he's yours. Go ahead."

Alexander approached the figure, who was watching him with wonder.

Dr. Luthor could only hope that he hadn't created incompatible beings. His fears were soon assuaged, however, as he witnessed his son's first kiss. The new being seemed receptive, if not pleased.

Indeed, Dr. Luthor thought, they will make me famous.


End file.
